


What You Can't Save

by Livinglife



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, This is DUMB, gets happy, i guess, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinglife/pseuds/Livinglife
Summary: How can you love someone you can see? How can you love some one who you can't hear?(A one shot ish thing of what I thought was going to be the end of Batsutousai's Reverti Ad Praeteritum.)





	What You Can't Save

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverti Ad Praeteritum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226465) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> Like the summary mentions, this is a AU of an AU so like, bare with me. This won't make sense if you haven't read Reverti so go read that first it's much better.  
> This diverges from the end of Reverti, in that Roy is part of the team that goes down to meet Father, and ends up blind. (It's actually been a while since I read the fic so I don't really remember where Roy ended up during the fight). Alphonse's confrontation with Truth ends the same tho. 
> 
> This is me writing down an idea I had a while ago, while reading the fic, so if the details are fuzzy, that's why. I thought the fic was going in a much more tragic direction, and this is the result of that.

Before Ed entered the room, he immediately knew something was terribly wrong. In the hospital wing, Roy's qi was that of heavy disappointment, regret, and something else Ed couldn't put a finger on. A nurse, he assumed, was next to the general, full of pity and wonder, and Hawkeye remained close to the door, a well of sadness making Ed hesitate before entering.

  
Alphonse opened the door ahead of Ed, saying, "Mustang, sir?"

  
Ed entered quietly behind his brother, and a wash of coldness came over him. Roy looked to Alphonse, but his eyes were cloudy. His eyes missed Al's frame, resting on Ed, who Roy didn't even know was there. What hurt the most, was that his qi didn't change, save a whisper of relief at Al's healthy voice. The tidal wave of love Ed was used to was no where to be found.

  
Alphonse looked at Ed, reading the sadness in his eyes and qi. I could have prevented this, Ed thought. I prevented so much, and I should have known better than to let him out of my sight. Alphonse took a step forward, "Ed is here as well."  
All at once, Roy's qi swirls and changes to that overwhelming wave of love, a hint of shame (which made Ed want to punch him- the idea Ed wouldn't accept his disability, after everything, was ridiculous), and an apologetic sadness.

  
"Edward," Roy croaked, eyes never focusing, but tears threatening to spill over their brims. "I'm sorry. I can't see your hands, Ed, I'm so sorry."

  
Of all the things to be worried about.

  
The nurse, Alphonse, and Hawkeye quietly slipped from the room, Al giving Edward's hand a squeeze. Hawkeye's sadness and quiet strength didn't stray far from the other side of the door, and Ed was glad for it.

  
Ed moved to Roy's bedside, moving Ishvalian papers out of the way, and wrapped his arms around Roy. For a moment, he allows Roy's tears to fall, as they hold each other, and Roy rememorizes Ed's face with the tips of his fingers.

  
Then, "You'll never guess what Al's done," Ed choked out.


End file.
